


Getting Ready

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie is taking forever to get ready and Percy's a bit impatient about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

It was the third outfit Ernie had tried on. He stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. Nothing just seemed to be the right choice for such an important event. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he wanted to make an amazing first impression. He took off the jacket and examined himself again. He wondered if maybe he was thinking too formal and maybe a casual look would seem more relaxed and appropriate.

"Seriously, Ern," Percy chuckled from behind him. "You're worse than my sister. What has it been now? An hour and a half? And you're still not ready to go?"

Ernie shot Percy a glare through the mirror, though Percy had busied himself with examining Ernie's bookshelf and didn't notice. Ernie turned his attention to his closet, looking at every shirt one-by-one. He knew the perfect one had to be in there somewhere.

"We're going to be late, you know," Percy muttered as he rearranged a few of the books on the shelf.

"We have plenty of time. Besides, I'm the one receiving the award, so I doubt they can get anything started without me."

"Your modesty leaves me in awe, Ern." Percy winked at him and turned back to the books.

"Also, do you really have to insist on reorganizing my room any time you come over?" Ernie had pulled a dark blue shirt from the closet and was changing again in front of the mirror.

"Well, you know I'm better at rearranging closets, but you'll never let me touch that."

Ernie let out a full laugh. "Of course not. Not letting you anywhere near there."

"And why not?" Percy asked almost absent-mindedly as he traded two more books on the shelf.

"Well..."

Percy turned to face him with a disappointed expression. "What are you trying to say? Do you not like the way I dress?" He motioned to what he was wearing.

Ernie turned to face him. He did look rather stunning tonight. But almost anyone would in a perfectly tailored suit. "It's not that I think you dress poorly, Percy, it's just that it's one area about which I'm incredibly particular."

"Oh, just that one area?" Percy walked over and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. He turned Ernie to face the mirror and stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders. The two grinned at each other in the mirror. "You look amazing, Ernie. Can we just go already? I'm starved."

"If you insist." He pulled the previously discarded jacket from the chair near his bed and threw it on. He checked himself one last time in the mirror and started for the door.

Percy stepped in front of him and offered his bent elbow. "May I escort you, Mr. Macmillan?"

Ernie smiled at him and slipped his arm around Percy's. "I do believe I would like that very much, Mr. Weasley." He leaned over and gave Percy a quick peck of a kiss before they both laughed and headed out the door.


End file.
